


Fireworks

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Wilbur definitely did not regret inviting Fundy to sit with him while they watched the fireworks, he wouldn’t have traded seeing the smile on his friends face for anything.Fundy and Wilbur because they are so cute (platonically) together!!THIS IS PLATONIC, P L A T O N I C.Modern Au but a few differences in their personalities/setting. :)★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 18





	Fireworks

Wilbur had fully intended to take Fundy to see the fireworks so he could see them as well but he now found himself getting distracted.  
His friend looked quite beautiful in the night sky, visible by the slight burst of lights. His face exploded in emotion and kept changing. He looked so delighted that Wilbur immediately knew he made the right choice by taking him.

  
Fundy had taken his hand and was unconsciously clinging onto it in his excitement, Wilbur had to stop himself from wincing once when Fundy got so excited seeing a somewhat (it was probably accidentally but he would never say that) fox-shaped firework. He’d pointed it out to Wilbur as well, who just smiled at him. 

  
At the end of the night, Fundy was practically bouncing off the walls and couldn’t stop himself from vibrating as he spoke to his friends who were waiting at the car even though they’d seen the same. A couple of them were probably annoyed but seeing the other look so happy made them stay silent and just smile as they listened, though Tommy kept interrupting when Fundy spoke to him he refrained from pointing anything out to the older. 

  
Wilbur did not regret inviting Fundy to sit with him while they watched the fireworks, he wouldn’t have traded seeing the smile on his friend's face for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this so much and I love the dynamic between these two even if angst fits more hjhbbbwrhbgw :(
> 
> Some fluff before all the angst I have planned in my next work (drafted and in the works).


End file.
